An engine-generator set, which may be referred to as a generator or a genset, may include an engine and an alternator or another device for generating electrical energy or power. One or more generators may provide electrical power to a load through a power bus. A generator may be connected to the power bus through a switch (e.g., breaker). The power bus, which may be referred to as a generator bus or common bus, transfers the electrical power from the engine-generator set to a load.
Sometimes the load on the engine-generator set is difficult to predict. Some loads may have particularly high power requirements but be operated relatively rarely. When these loads are coupled to the engine-generator set at random times or times that are not readily predictable, the generator system must be configured to provide sufficient power at all times, even when the high load is not connected. For example, an extra engine-generator set may be running and coupled to the generator system. This unnecessarily consumes fuel and other resources.